Livermore Saloon and Casino
IMPORTANT: This cardroom moved to a new (and much larger) location as of May 2008. I visited on Saturday, May 9th, 2009. Very little in the page below applies to the room as it exists now. See livermorecasino.net for the current address and more info. MarkT, I am willing to do a rewrite of this page if you'd like. - Omaha Chris** Hours, Tables, Location Open at 6pm each evening, close at 2am at night. 2 tables, though usually only one is in use. 2223 First St, Livermore CA. Right in the middle of the town square, at the corner of Livermore Ave and First St. Phone: (925) 447-1702. Card room is in the back of the bar. They now (spring 2006) have a big banner out front advertising that they have Texas Hold'Em inside, though they've apparently had it there for quite some time. Games Limit Hold'em: 3/6, or sometimes 2/4. Possibly sometimes 6/12. NLHE: Not generally available. Omaha 8/b: Apparently it is played on occasion, but not often enough to really be listed. But they do have a separate $500 bad beat jackpot for Omaha. Apparently, they usually only play 3/6. Game Info 3/6 incredibly loose and fairly aggressive, probably due to the fact that most of the players are drinking, since this is, after all, inside a bar. If you hang in there and catch a hand or two, you can come out way ahead, even with the high rake. But be prepared for the wild variance generated by the crazy play of some of the players. Rake is $4 + $1(jackpot) for 7-9 players, $3+$1 for 5-6 players, $1 for 2-4 players, or $1 if no flop. $1 jackpot fee is collected out of the pot if a flop occurs. Rake is taken directly out of the pot after the flop. This is the highest known rake in Northern California. Posting: New players do not need to post, and can choose to wait until the button passes before entering the game. Shuffling: Standard Shufflemaster automatic shufflers. Wait Time Varies based on time of day and game population. Since there's only two tables, there's basically either a seat, or there isn't - and if there isn't, you might have to wait 30 or 60 minutes until one of the players passes out, or busts out. Tournaments Daily tournaments: * Monday-Saturday: 6:00pm (signups start at 5:30pm) NLHE, freeroll (winner gets $100 in chips and must play at the ring game for an hour after winning) * Sunday: 7:00pm (signups start at 6pm) NLHE, $20+5 buyin, no rebuys, max 20 players. Jackpots They have a standard bad beat jackpot: Aces Full Of Queens or better, beaten (both hole cards in both beaten and beater hands must play). The jackpot was at $2825 when I visited in early Feb 2006. They also have a standard promotion: when you buy at least $100 in chips, you get a drink token called a "wooden nickel" (it looks kind of like one), that is good for around $3-4 off a drink at the bar: it allows you to buy any mixed drink or beer for $1. You also win a "wooden nickel" token if you get pocket aces or pocket kings cracked, and you show them down. Atmosphere Unbelievably small room. This is what it must have been like before poker was legalized in California. The poker room is tucked away in the back of the actual bar (you have to walk through the bar and dance floor to get there). Only two tables, and barely room for them at all. Since the room is so small, it's important to the saloon to keep the game going and not let it fizzle. Accordingly, if there are fewer than 7 players or so at the one remaining table, the (sole) off-duty dealer grabs some chips and plays at the table during their break. A wiki reader on Feb 28 said: :Playing at the Livermore Saloon is like playing a home game with friends and family. At first they will be wary of you but after some time they get to know you and accept you. There definitely is a regular crowd, especially with the freeroll, but newcomers are always welcome and come often. The extremely friendly dealers are always a plus. I have played all the area rooms and this is by far my favorite, and often the most rewarding Tables and Chairs: Standard 9-player tables. Felt is that slick "astroturf" felt. Player chairs are some kind of worn out non-wheeled, metal frame chairs. Rails on the tables are loose, and the cards kept sliding under them as the dealers dealt. The chips are also worn-out clay chips. Service and Comps Every now and then, a waitress from the bar comes through and says "cocktails?", and you can order a cocktail that she'll come back and give to you. They're not complimentary, though you can use one of the "wooden nickels" as a coupon and only pay $1 for any drink. Tips are extra, of course. It looks like occasionally, the people at the table also do a gang order from Domino's or something to eat while they play. Links * Nearest competitor is only 2 miles to the west: the Lucky Buck Card Club. It's much nicer than this, though if your aim is to have a little fun while drinking, or you feel like taking some drunk players to the cleaners, you can come here. Visited By Wiki Authors Visited by MarkT in early Feb 2006.